berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Farnese/Gallery
Panels= HICKS.png|The Holy Iron Chain Knights arrive to the site of the Eclipse. Chapter 119.jpg|Farnese confronts Guts with her Holy Iron Chain Knights. WhipNoSell.png|Farnese whips Guts for his heretical comments. FarneseWhipsHerself.png|Farnese self-flagellates to atone for immoral thoughts. PossessedHorse.png|Farnese encounters a possessed horse. Farnese_Child.jpg|As a child, Farnese feels excitement when she takes part in the burning of heretics. Farnese+Serpico.png|Farnese embraces Serpico. Farnese_Shame.jpg|Farnese feels shame over her fantasies. FarnesePrays.png|Farnese prays for forgiveness. MozgusCreepFace.png|Mozgus urges Farnese to observe what happens those who defy the will of the Holy See. Farnese kneeling to Guts.jpg|Farnese kneels in front of Guts, requesting that he let her join his group. FarneseSchierkeMagic.png|Farnese requests that Schierke teach her how to use magic. FarneseAndFederico.png|Farnese talks to her father about the destruction of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. VandimionWomen.png|Farnese and her mother converse. Serpico holding Farnese.png|Farnese is held by Serpico. |-| Prints= Farnese de Vandimion Manga.jpg|Farnese kindles a fire. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Schierke demonstrates magic to Farnese. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Farnese follows after Casca, who is enticed by Isidro's stolen apples, while Serpico sheepishly pays for the food. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Farnese defends Casca at Qliphoth. Farnese dress.jpg|Farnese in a grand dress upon returning to the Vandimion family estate. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Farnese as a part of Guts' traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Farnese alongside the rest of the traveling party at Elfhelm. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Farnese gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of Guts' travelling party. |-| Other Mangaka= Umino Chika Berserk Volume 33 Back-Design.png|Farnese stands beside Casca, who is sat atop a donkey. Drawn by mangaka for Volume 33's alternate cover art. Concept Art= Farnese 2016 Concept Art.jpg|Concept sketches of Farnese for the 2016 anime. Farnese 2016 3D Concept Art.jpg|Full color concept art of Farnese in her Holy Iron Chain Knight attire for the 2016 anime. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Farnese Serpico Film.jpg|Farnese and Serpico appear briefly at the Midland royal party. |-| Anime (2016-2017)= Young Farnese.png|Farnese, as a child. Farnese meets Serpico.png|Farnese meets a young Serpico for the first time. Farnese heals Serpico.png|Farnese tends to Serpico's wounds. Farnese playing with Serpico.png|Farnese playing with Serpico. Farnese threatens Serpico to stay.png|Farnese threatens Serpico to comfort her during a storm. Crazy Farnese in the rain.png|Farnese's mental illness taking hold of her during a storm. Farnese and her dad.png|Being lectured by her father, Federico de Vandimion III Farnese burns her bunny.png|Farnese forced to burn her favorite toy. Farnese's twisted youth.png|Farnese witnessing a heretic burning at the stake. Farnese and Serpico at ball.png|Farnese and Serpico at a royal ball together. Farnese inspects Serpico.png|Farnese inspects Serpico's body after a duel. Serpico rejects Farnese.png|Farnese's romantic feelings being rejected by Serpico. Farnese burns her home.png|Farnese burns down the Vandimion mansion. Serpico kills his mother.png|Farnese and Serpico burn their first heretic together: Serpico's mother. Farnese interrogates Guts.png|Farnese interrogates an imprisoned Guts. Farnese holding a Beherit.png|Curiously inspecting Guts' Beherit. Guts whipped.png|Farnese whips Guts for his heretical comments. Farnese whips herself.png|Farnese self-flagellates to atone for immoral thoughts. Guts captures Farnese.png|Captured and knocked unconscious by Guts. Possessed horse.png|Farnese encounters a possessed horse. Farnese about to be assaulted.png|The possessed horse prepares to assault Farnese. Guts kills the horse.png|Guts saves Farnese from the horse. HICK escorting.png|Farnese with her comrades escorting Mozgus. Mozgus tells Farnese to watch.png|Mozgus urges Farnese to observe what happens those who defy the will of the Holy See. Mozgus prays with Farnese.png|Praying with Mozgus for help. Farnese watches a burnt corpse.png|Farnese gazes upon a burnt corpse. Joachim informs the knights.png|Joachim informs Farnese and the others on the location of the heretic's hideout. Azan kills a pagan.png|Being saved by Azan from a possessed heretic. Farnese punishing the knights.png|Farnese berates her knights for retreating. Farnese questioned by Guts.png|Farnese is interrogated by Guts as to the location of Casca. Casca remembers her childhood.png|Farnese has a brief flashback to her youth. Farnese realizes her errors.png|Farnese finally sees Guts as a symbol of hope rather than evil. Guts assists Farnese.png|Farnese is assisted by Guts during her moment of panic. Guts and friends surrounded by Kushan.png|Farnese and the others surrounded by Kushans. Farnese abandons her faith to follow Guts.png|Farnese abandons her faith, choosing instead to follow Guts. Farnese lam.png|Farnese on the lam from the Holy See. Farnese submits to Guts.png|Farnese swears her allegiance to Guts. Farnese cuts her hair.png|Farnese cuts her hair to atone for her actions against Guts and his allies. Guts' new party formed.png|Farnese and Serpico are accepted into Guts' party. Farnese protecting Casca.png|Farnese protecting Casca from evil spirits. |-| Promos= Farnese.jpg|Premier key art of Farnese for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including Farnese as the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring Farnese alongside Serpico. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the second season of the 2016 anime, including Farnese wielding the Silver Dagger to protect Casca at the Qliphoth. TCG= Bk1-049.jpg|Farnese stares ahead. (Vol 1 - no. 49) Bk1-050.jpg|Farnese warms her hands, covered in snow. (Vol 1 - no. 50) Bk1-069.jpg|Farnese kneels before Guts and asks to accompany him in his travels. (Vol 1 - no. 69) Bk1-070.jpg|Farnese cuts her hair to show her resolve to follow Guts. (Vol 1 - no. 70) Bk1-071.jpg|Schierke performs an incantation to protect her companions from trolls in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 71) Bk1-072.jpg|Schierke casts a spell to protect her companions from the assault of trolls in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 72) Bk1-073.jpg|Farnese alongside other members of Guts' traveling party: Guts himself, Casca, Puck, Serpico, and Isidro. (Vol 1 - no. 73) Bk1-074.jpg|Farnese, alongside the rest of Guts' traveling party, arrives at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 1 - no. 74) Bk1-080.jpg|Farnese wields the Silver Dagger to keep Casca safe in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 80) Bk1-118.jpg|Farnese and Casca are grabbed by a troll. (Vol 1 - no. 118) Bk2-20.jpg|Farnese is shocked. (Vol 2 - no. 20) Bk3-20.jpg|Farnese kindles a fire. (Vol 3 - no. 20) Bk3-26.jpg|Casca is led by Farnese through Qliphoth. (Vol 3 - no. 26) Bk4-14.jpg|Farnese adorned in uniform as the leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. (Vol 4 - no. 14) Bk4-18.jpg|Eyes closed, Farnese manages to stab Guts after the swordsman is staggered by a branch thrown by Serpico. (Vol 4 - no. 18) Bk4-19.jpg|Farnese has a crisis of faith after being attacked in Albion. (Vol 4 - no. 19) Bk4-36.jpg|Farnese hugs Casca in Qliphoth. (Vol 4 - no. 36) Bk4-44.jpg|Farnese is taken hostage by Guts on horseback, accursed spirits in pursuit. (Vol 4 - no. 44) Bk4-46.jpg|Farnese encounters a horse possessed by accursed spirits. (Vol 4 - no. 46) Bk5-12.jpg|The leader of the Holy Iron Chain Knights, Farnese wears her helmet visor raised. (Vol 5 - no. 12) Bk5-25.jpg|Farnese requests that Schierke teach her how to use magic. (Vol 5 - no. 25) Bk5-30.jpg|Farnese follows after Casca, who is enticed by Isidro's stolen apples, while Serpico sheepishly pays for the food. (Vol 5 - no. 30) Bk5-31.jpg|Schierke demonstrates magic to Farnese. (Vol 5 - no. 31) Bk5-40.jpg|Farnese spoonfeeds Casca soup while the party rests in a beachside cabin. (Vol 5 - no. 40) Secret card 15.jpg|Farnese kindles a fire. (Secret card 15) |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Farnese Kneels.png|Farnese kneels in front of Guts, requesting that he let her join his group. |-| Merchandise= Mimyan Farnese kit.jpg|Farnese Mimyan kit. Guts and Farnese.jpg|Farnese taken hostage by Guts statue released by Art of War.. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages